


11

by thottticus



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thottticus/pseuds/thottticus
Summary: the warmth of a hug, the passion of a kiss, hands trying to keep itself from heat, and hearts laid across their sleevesaka two people meeting again after a long distanced relationship





	11

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed.

 

 

 

 

> _you have shoulders that are waiting for me_  
>  _and a warm back to hug_  
>  _and a place beside you to rest_  
>  _you’re hesitating_  
>  _I can be by your side_  
>  _and I can compliment you everyday_  
>  _why are you hesitating (hesitating)_
> 
>  
> 
> * * *

 

  
Ragged breaths and held back moans were the only sounds heard across the hallway, two bodies sticking to each other like glue and only separating to suck a huge amount of air before diving into each other's lips again until they're sure that one of them were going to need a thick layer of chapstick once they exit the building.

 

Already expected for two people separated for a long time, the yearning and frustration pent up for a while now. They had a chance to do everything they want at the heat of the moment, the night was too young for them to hold back.

 

* * *

 

 

 

>   
>    
>  _I’ll protect you by your side_  
>  _I’ll hug you from behind you_  
>  _for you who became so weak_  
>  _I’ll give you everything_  
>  _come closer_

 

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
They were so, so close. Both of them already half naked behind closed doors, the shorter ones legs all wrapped around the tallers waist. Standing in between his legs with his chin tilted upward, studying the beautiful mess he made of out Jihoon with saliva trailing over their chins connecting it.

 

  
Yet Jihoon, seemed hesitant. Believe it or not. It was his first and he was scared. He trusts Daniel, he really does. But because of his insecurities, he's afraid that Daniel would leave or abandon him knowing that he's not unexperienced.

 

  
  
Daniel made him look at his eyes, telling the younger about knowing to trust him. He doesn't like seeing Jihoon insecured about himself, he was beautiful and gorgeous than anybody could ever imagine. Especially now, he wants Jihoon. So, so badly and he can feel that the younger wants it too.

 

  
"I love you."

 

  
With those words coming out from Jihoon's lips, Daniel dived into his full lips and devoured it, licking at his bottom lip before sputtering an _'i love you too.'_ between their lips.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

>   
>  _I’ll protect you by your side_  
>  _I’ll hug you from behind you_  
>  _for you who became so weak_  
>  _I’ll give you everything_  
>  _come closer_

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
Clothes hastily thrown off the floor, angry marks leaving each others body. On the neck, hips, back, thighs, you name it. Completely lust driven.

 

  
Eyes focused on Jihoon's pretty ones as his fingers entered him gently, one hand on his thigh to support him. Another hand gently caressing Jihoon's walls, massaging them before fully entering. Starting with one digit, two digits, until it reached three and four digits. Enjoying the way the youngers face would scrunch due to both pain and pleasure.

 

  
  
He was reaching for his prostrate, once he's sure that the noises coming out from Jihoon were pure pleasure. He knows he's ready.

 

  
  
He removed his hand from below him and props his fingers on his mouth, making the younger taste himself.

 

  
  
The lust was driving him insane, the beautiful face in front of him making himself groan in pleasure. It was a turn on and Daniel felt like heaven.

 

  
  
His hands starts moving on its own, reaching below him and enter the younger, slowly but surely making sure he was adjusting. He kisses Jihoon on the forehead, peppering his face with small kisses to distract him from the pain he can obtain from the penetration.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

>   
>    
>  _let’s close our eyes slowly_  
>  _Hotter than a summer_  
>  _even in winter, it’s like summer_  
>  _in summer, it’e even more like summer_  
>  _you might not be cold,_  
>  _but take off your clothes and hang them on your shoulders_

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
Daniel's pace went from slow to a leisurely pace, the right level of intensity completely driving the younger insane. Bed squeaking and their bodies sweaty, Jihoon's eyes losing focus on the new feeling of being filled by Daniel. His legs were shaking and he felt ashamed but at the same time, there was nothing to be ashamed or insecure about especially if he knew that the older will comfort him despite the several times he degraded himself.

 

  
  
A few more rounds, positions, experience, another beginning, a start, Jihoon knew his decision was right and there was no questioning it.

 

  
  
His back laid down on the mattress, still high from the activity earlier. He knew it felt good, but he didn't know it would feel that great. Better than great, it was amazing.

 

  
  
"You're a monster."

 

  
He comments when Daniel emerged from bathroom with a box of tissue on hand.

 

  
"Only for you."

 

  
"Pft."

 

  
Daniel chuckled and cleaned Jihoon out, wiping all the excess come on his thighs and throwing the tissues on the bin once he was finished. Throwing set of clothes for Jihoon and himself but right now, he didn't have the energy to dress himself.

 

  
"So you've done this with others too, hmm?"

 

  
The younger asked out of the blue.

 

  
  
Daniel hummed in response with a smile on his face, joining him under the covers and wraps his long arms around his waist. Their faces just inches apart from one another.

 

  
  
"And you're definitely going to be my last." 

 

  
  
"You're not planning on leaving me, right?"

 

 

  
Jihoon joked, but the expression the older had is not like the other ones. And that alone made Jihoon feel small of a sudden.

 

 

  
"I would never." Daniel said with a sigh.

 

  
"I was kidding."

 

  
The younger wrapped his arms around his neck and flipped their positions over, straddling the others waist and leaning his weight on the older.

  
  
"Another round?"

  
  
As if Daniel already expected him to initiate it, he couldn't help but laugh. Resting his hand by the waist before the younger started kissing him passionately, emotions laid flat on his sleeves and this time. It wasn't lust, it was love. Their passion pouring for each other.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

>   
>    
>  _how many are there these days_  
>  _guys who would give everything for you_  
>  _today too,_  
>  _work hard, work hard, work hard_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  

It's only a matter of choice, both of them had a rational choice to make and they both chose each other

**Author's Note:**

> boo


End file.
